


Duncan Got Run Over By A Reindeer

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-24
Updated: 1999-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Duncan Got Run Over By A Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Duncan Got Run Over By A Reindeer by Andi C.

_Duncan Got Run Over By A Reindeer_

**To the tune of "Grandma got run over by a Reindeer"**

**By Andi Charleville**

**Duncan got run over by a reindeer**   
Walking to the barge on Christmas Eve   
You may think there's no such thing as Immortals   
But me and the Watchers, we believe 

As he was walking home that evening   
Visions of Dark Quickenings in his head   
He didn't look where he was going   
Stepped off the curb and got mowed down by Santa's sled 

The team stopped up the road after the run-in   
And Santa pronounced poor Duncan dead   
Then the jolly elf damn near fainted   
When Duncan pulled his sword and said "I'll take your head" 

Duncan got run over by a reindeer   
Walking to the barge on Christmas Eve   
You may think there's no such thing as Immortals   
But me and the Watchers, we believe 

The man gasped at Duncan's revival   
And took a few hasty steps back   
"I didn't realize you were Immortal   
I'll give you anything you want, just don't attack" 

Duncan apologized to Santa   
"I didn't mean to give you such a fright   
It's been a really lousy evening   
And I just got finished with a fight" 

Duncan got run over by a reindeer   
Walking to the barge on Christmas Eve   
You may think there's no such thing as Immortals   
But me and the Watchers, we believe 

When he got to the barge after the mishap   
The roaring fire had the room all aglow   
And Amanda in her teddy   
Was waiting for him underneath the mistletoe 

She led him over to the fireplace   
And motioned him onto the comfy rug   
She poured a glass of eggnog punch   
And proceeded to smother Duncan in a hug 

Duncan got run over by a reindeer   
Walking to the barge on Christmas Eve   
You may think there's no such thing as Immortals   
But me and the Watchers, we believe 

After relaxing by the fire   
Duncan went to take a bath   
What he saw upon returning   
Was enough to raise even Duncan's wrath 

He stalked over and pulled back the covers   
And found Kenny in his bed   
The kid was curled up next to Amanda   
So Duncan dumped the bowl of punch on Kenny's head 

Duncan got run over by a reindeer   
Walking to the barge on Christmas Eve   
You may think there's no such thing as Immortals   
But me and the Watchers, we believe 

Kenny came awake with a sputter   
And Duncan slammed him up against the wall   
"I've had just about enough of Immortals   
That come to visit without benefit of a call" 

Duncan got into Kenny's face   
"I'm not sure what is your goal   
But if you don't start behaving   
Santa's gonna fill your stocking up with coal" 

Duncan got run over by a reindeer   
Walking to the barge on Christmas Eve   
You may think there's no such thing as Immortals   
But me and the Watchers, we believe 

Kenny just laughed at Duncan   
"Everyone knows that Santa's just a myth.   
If you expect me to believe that,   
You don't know who you're dealing with." 

Duncan glared broodingly at Kenny   
And said "I'll make a bet with you   
If I can prove that Santa is real   
You'll leave me alone and my friends, too." 

Duncan got run over by a reindeer   
Walking to the barge on Christmas Eve   
You may think there's no such thing as Immortals   
But me and the Watchers, we believe 

Kenny closely studied our hero   
Trying to see if it was a trick   
"Do you agree?" Duncan asked him   
"If Santa's real, to your promise you will stick?" 

Kenny agreed and the two Immies shook on it   
And Duncan called Santa on his phone   
When the reindeer came in for a landing   
Kenny's eyes got wide and he let out a groan 

Duncan got run over by a reindeer   
Walking to the barge on Christmas Eve   
You many think there's no such thing as Immortals   
But me and the Watchers, we believe 

At Joe's bar later that evening   
Methos was drinking his fourth glass of beer   
He told Duncan, "I should warn you   
Kenny's back in town, in case you didn't hear." 

Duncan smiled smugly at Methos   
"Old man, I wouldn't worry yourself,   
Right now Kenny's at the North Pole   
He's gonna be doing some time as Santa's elf!" 

Duncan got run over by a reindeer   
Walking to the barge on Christmas Eve   
But as far as our Highlander was concerned   
Anything was worth making Kenny leave!! 

* * *

© 1999   
Please send comments to the author! 

12/24/1999 

* * *


End file.
